Demons,Dragons, and a Prince
by WonderfullyDark
Summary: Raven is finally in the brink of moving from her past. She has her friends, control over her powers, she even has a crush, someone that she trusts. Will it all shatter when one of her teammates makes her rediscover one of her old past? One that brings her back to turmoil and confusion? Is completely triangular love and has OC. Maybe Two or none. Reviews are encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

**WOOHOO MALCHIOR!**

**(Clears throat) Sorry a bit excited about my first story that I haven't been too lazy to not finish. Enjoy!**

* * *

He was dark. He'd known that already. He also knew that he couldn't be tamed after being left alone to insanity for 1,000 years in a repetitive wizard's diary. Malchior never knew that a being could be so full of himself and be able to express it in a book freely like everybody would want to consecrate it and keep it for the rest of their lives, yet, hadn't he himself been full of himself? That was how he'd lost freedom wasn't it?... And love? He sighed in frustration and unceremoniously sat down on his plush velvet chair where he mostly read and brooded. At least Rorek the "wonderful" wizard had the decency to give Malchior the "terrible" a comfortable prison. Although a rather large one at that. The chamber had originally consisted of four large throne rooms and a very magnificent looking kitchen displaying the "outside world". He supposed that the imagery was considered his biggest punishment. To not be able to experience the REAL world outside of this spiteful place. What Rorek hadn't realized was that even the weakest dragons are dangerously powerful, and Malchior was NOT a weak dragon. So even though he could not get out of this place, he could at least expand it and make it smelled of library and the crisp morning, and it felt hauntingly beautiful yet quiet and peaceful. Malchior had loved his creation of this new prison since there weren't such tasks to be done. He sighed, sorrow, despair, and ... longing had filled that empty heart of his ever since he'd been trapped back into this pitiful old book. Of course he'd been angry that he was locked up back in here... for like four or five days at most. But he, grudgingly, had to accept that he loved that half demon sorceress and that he had, as modern people say, "screwed up big time"although he didn't mean to. In fact, he didn't mean to unconditionally fall in love with the girl at all. He'd just planned to have a deal for a deal and be done with it, as in him teaching her real magic and her having to free him.

Unfortunately, it didn't go that way, because when she opened that book, he was stricken by her magnificent beauty. That was where he miscalculated and everything had gone wrong. He knew many ladies that were most beautiful and gracious and had spoken their love for him back when he'd been free, but she was by far one to look at. She looked two years younger than him, by appearance of course, and although he'd read in many modern "novels" that partners could no longer wed before the age of 18, he wondered whether she was at least engaged, he certainly hoped not for it would ruin any chances of him possibly approaching her. Then he remembered his plan and being the stubborn brute that he was, had to still go along with it even though day by day he'd fall harder and harder for her and day by day it had gotten harder and harder for him to lie to her, thinking he was Rorek the wizard all along. Finally, when the time had come for him to betray her, it had been certainly one of the most difficult things he had to do to someone. He knew she was half demonic, trying to be good so she would at least make up for all the terrible things she was going to do to her new home. He also knew that she was already going through difficult times, with nobody being able to understand her, being ridiculed because she seemed "different". How it infuriated him! How dare those mere mortals think that she was creepy?! He wanted to do something, and once he was out, he planned to change and prove to them she was the most pure soul he had ever encountered. Yet, when he tried to stay human, his dragon body had come out instead. He would never forget that look in her eyes. Those mysteriously beautiful amethyst eyes, full of anger, sadness, and betrayal searching his reptilian ones, betting she thought of how she could be so foolish to trust something like him.

"My dear lovely Raven, what have I learned for the past 1,017 years that I have lived about love? That there is none for such wretched beasts like me." He stared into the fireplace, picturing her and her sweet scent. Knowing he would never have her so close.

* * *

**Was it daunting and scary boring or was it okay? I don't like my work too much and I judge it SOOOO MUCH since I'm not such a great writer. PLEASE FRIENDLY CRITIZISM! Okay if flamed since its cold and flames are warm c: This was incredibly short but the official chapter will be longer although I'm probably the laziest person alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

*_BEEEP* *BEEEP* *BEEEP* *BEEEP* *BE-CRACK*_

_ Sigh_ '_Why do I even bother buying clocks?' _Raven cracked an eye open, simply glaring at the newly boughten alarm clock that had yet _again_ managed to break because of her. It was split in half and most of the inner machinery had been able to show through and now it was useless. Apparently, she had put her alarm to 4:30, her regular schedule for her regular morning routine she should be able to _regularly_ go over with _every_. _regular. day_. Though truth might be told, unfortunately she would never have regular routines because she was far from regular. For Azar's sake, she was a half demonic human super hero who had saved a world (with her friends of course ) that already ended and had no chance of saving! They really wouldn't have been able to save it if it weren't for Robin and his big pile of hope. That was all they had,_ hope_, and nothing else.  
_  
_ Raven groaned, she just couldn't go on today. Let her die in the abyss of sleep and comforting sheets, she didn't care. She just hoped that another battle with unruly villains wouldn't occur in the next couple of hours. Everyone was already tired because of the last one and it would be the worst decision of their miserable lives if they were to decide that they wanted to mess with the daughter of a demonic prince who had only had two hours of sleep.

Speaking of which, she bet everything that Robin was out and about trying to entertain Titans East _even_ when he himself had no sleep whatsoever. '_ One day, I swear that Blunder Boy is going to make Cyborg invent a chip for him so he would never have to go to sleep'. _Titans East had been scheduled to arrive around 7:00 in the morning, but Robin and Cyborg had thought that since there had been rarely any crime lately (psh, we all know he just wants to see his honey bee), the team would be able to arrive at 4:00 in the morning instead. Meaning that not only would she have minimal sleep, but she would have minimal sleep _with_ a loud ruckus from a bunch of hormonal hyperactive teenagers... well, maybe except Aqualad. He would make an exception, he was always so quiet, always observing. What it was? She didn't really know, not that she wanted to anyway. He was already a mystery to her, with those dark onyx eyes, his wise yet daring expression, as if he knew something nobody had ever even thought of ( she didn't want to dwell on that much), and that smooth night black hair...

She shook her head, what was she thinking? he was a teammate, albeit a rather handsome one that made all the creatures oggle and drool, but a normal hormonal teenage teammate nonetheless. It would be a preposterous idea to even think of him that way, he just wasn't for her, like, at all. It was ridiculous to romantize about such a simple being. Not that she was doing such a thing. Raven sat up, clearing her head from such mindless thoughts, and began preparing herself for a seemingly long day.

* * *

The air was crisp, clean, and although the winds were silent, it was freezing outside, as if the air itself was greatly anticipating some grandeur scenery to fall before it. Aqualad stood out on the roof of the tower, simply enjoying the pleasantries the weather had offered this morning. each time he came to the Titans West tower, he couldn't help but be reminded of all the times he had spent up here with Raven, simply relaxing in eachother's unsaid conversations. Of course that didn't exactly mean that they'd never had any conversations, it just meant that it would suffice enough for both of them to just be in one another's company.

He inhaled the cool ocean air again, thinking of how much time passed since the whole team had grown up. And all the troubles they had gone through. He supposed that it was for the better that Speedy once had to temporarily move in with the Titans West tower because of his drug addiction. He had been replaced with Cyborg since Raven was able to cure Speedy from his "disease". It was saddenning, for the whole two teams, including most of the other Honorary Titan. If it hadn't been for Cheschire, maybe it might've been the end for the archer. Aqualad didn't want to dwell on that much, the might-have-death part, as did none of the others.

At that moment he felt a presence, a soothing one that smelled of lavender and a hint of crisped, worn out books. The presence walked towards him, also facing the morning sun, boots slightly echoing away with the wind. It was silent for a while as each had gone to their own thoughts.

Aqualad looked towards Raven, contemplating how much time _had _indeed passed. Raven had changed considerably so during that time. Her hair was longer, now reaching just above her abdomen, and her attire had been swapped to a more full length suit since she had grown taller and gained some _fullness_ in certain parts. She now wore all black instead of the midnight, unconsciously accuenting some of the features she was trying to hide. She was absolutely stunning to him, in a friendly way of course, he immediately cut**** in through that thought. Raven proceeded to fill in the silence.**  
**

"So... what exactly was on Robin's agenda?"

Slight confusion had etched on the Atlantean's face, " Well, I had supposed that us being here hadn't changed a thing in Bird Boy's agonizingly meticulous schedule?" He'd admired Robin's skills that could soon rival even that of Batman's but sometimes it seemed... a bit excessive. Even Bumblebee had agreed, saying he should get, and quote, " his big ass detective bird brained pride out of the high damn clouds"

" Actually, it wouldn't have, but, seeming that a certain changeling and a cyborg have whined about wanting to walk about on the streets because them spending hours on end drooling in front of the television actually_ tires them_ _out_," she extra emphasized the three last words," he's sort of considered it, and admit-tingly they've actually worked to it I believe. Although, I do think he will let us have a "vacation", especially if Starfire does a bit of convincing."

They both knew that Robin and Starfire still had a thing for eachother, even though Blunder Boy had ruined their relationship ( which had irritated the trio immensely) claiming that it was dangerous to show and reciprocate such feelings because of the "villains" and " other dangers". Such load of crap Raven contemplated.

Just then Red X barged in through the door, his mask noted to be precariously adjusted, and his suit was wet, his voice rasped through the mechanism that was supposed to hide the voice identity part. " It appears that Bird Boy wants _all_ of us to go to the main rooms, including you Fish Boy and Sunshine." he lingered on " sunshine" for a second, most to the irritation of Raven and the amusement to both boys.

" We'll be right down, call me that again though, and it might take more time for you since you'll unfortunately have to get out of the water."

_She's totally bluffing *_smirk*," You wouldn't... _Sunshine."_

_NO WAIT! WAIT! I WAS BLUFFING! *******SPLASH***_

Robin's voice could be heard throughout the tower, " **RAVEN YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID**."

Aqualad, having seen the whole thing just laughed, "C,mon we want to be there before Red X exaggerates the whole thing again."

Raven just smirked, today might not be so bad.

* * *

**Now I'm off to read the reviews that I oh so fear reading. Kind of apologize for lying there, I'm the biggest procrastinator, so if it weren't for my followers and the constant reminder that they are waiting for my updates, I probably wouldn't have updated. I'm updating as soon as I can, and I know this isn't such a long chapter ehhh sorry but I'll do my best. Too much romance? Yeah, I know i'll tone it down just introducing who likes who and making it clear so it wouldn't be too much in the future. And omg thank you for telling me to plan my story I owe you dude I tried and yay I know, but if you guys want me to I could change some things. Also, as said, this is my first story and wow now I'm off to read le reviews that I fear to read :D**


End file.
